Ed,Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show:The Video Game(Game Boy)
This is the version of the Ed's Big Picture Show by User:Eddlikeshotsauce.It is not only for Game Boy(I just called it that to get noticed)it is also for DS,Wii,PS3,Xbox 360 and Gamecube.There are seven worlds,each with its own unique location,to go with the storyline.There are also 6 bonus levels and 30 minigames. =Plotline= The plotline is exactly like that of the movie,with some minor alterations.for instance,we get more of an in depth look at the scam(although we never actually see it;we only see the kids entering it and the scam crashing).We also get to see what happened after the movie with Jonny being more of a supervillain than we see in the movie.The Kankers also have more of a minor role. Another new theme on the game is that we see more of the journey,and the city is identified as Lemon Brook in the game.Also we do see some adults in this game(The road workers in World 5,the Teacher in World 7 and the desert hermits in World 2).One other minor tweak is that Wilfred and Nazz join the Eds on the journey to Eddy's Brother.The game is rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence,Comic Mischeif and Slang Humor. Controls *A=Jump *B=Attack *Left and Right-Move *A in Midair-Double Jump *Up Button in Midair-Fly *Down Button in Midair-Air Attack *L Button-Utilize Jawbreaker *R Button-Utilize Special Ability *Select-Switch Character *Start-Pause Menu =Characters= There are 17 characters you can unlock. Story Characters These are characters you play as in the normal story. *Ed-You play as Ed in most levels,and he is the first character you unlock. **Weapon:Jacket.He uses this like a rope to bring green objects toward him. **Tagging Welcome:Laughs that lovable Ed laugh. **How he flies:Flaps his arms like a bird's. **Special Ability:The Power of Evil Tim.Allows him to grow extra large. **Special Ability utilizer:Chicken **Bio:Ed is dim-witted,slow,has the biggest digestive system in the world(He has been known to eat a brick, a jube-jube covered log,his mattress, his camera and Jimmy don't worry he spit him out) but that doesn't stop him from being nice.The coolest and most helpful friend along,he is able to get anyone out of 1 predicament or another. *Edd-You play as Edd in most levels,and he is the second one you unlock.However he is absent at the end of world 4 and the first of world 5.He is also the only Ed that is a boss in this game.(World 5,Level 4). **Weapon:He throws metal.Altough the least affective of the Ed's weapons,he can hit targets with it. **Tagging Welcome:He says"Flithy,filthy,filthy." **How he flies:Holds his breath and his hat fills with air. **Special Ability:Double jump, Radiation Run,in which he can run extra extra fast and can safely glide over a cliff. **Special Ability utilizer:Double jump is automatic,Orb of electricity. **Bio:Easily the most respected of the Eds.Edd(otherwise known as Double-D)is probably as brilliant as Albert Einstein!He is also a neat freak,which makes him almost reluctant to go near Ed's basement which is Ed's room.Always whipping up a gadget or two to help him in the process,Edd is the builder of the Eds,always making cardboard citys or a treadmill out of paper. *Eddy-Although Eddy isn't playable until the fourth level,he appears in most levels since.He is the only one playable in minigames(excluding the first of world 4,in which you play as Edd) **Weapon:El Mongo Stink Bomb.The least effective of the weapons,it also only briefly stuns the enemy,instead of knockin them off-screen like the others. **He flys when his hairs go into helicopter position. **Tagging Welcome:Says "CHA CHING!"Then laughs. **How he flies:His hairs go into helicopter position. **Special ability:Dollar Vapor',in which he turns into Professor Scam and shoots dollar signs out of his head like a machine gun. **Special ability utilizer:Money Jar. **Bio:The unofficial leader of the Eds,Eddy is always wanting jawbreakers,but to get jawbreakers,he must get money,and to get money-he must make scams.Helped by his fellow Eds,he always sets these up,so he can get money to get jawbeakers.This is a little confusing,huh? *Wilfred-Wilfred is a pig,unlocked in World 3,and helps the Eds. **Weapon:Stampede.Runs forward,destroying all in his path.One of the most powerful attacks. **Tagging welcome:Snorts. **How he flies:Normally he can't,but can if he uses his special ability,in which he sprouts -wings? **Special ability:Can travel through thick weeds the Eds can't progress through, Pigs Can Fly,in which he can fly like the Eds. **Special ability utilizer:Weed run automatic,Chicken. **Bio:One of Rolf's beloved farm animals,Wilfred is a pig..On the search for the Eds,Rolf forgets to feed Wilfred and Wilfred eventually leaves him.He finds Sarah when she finds Ed,so Wilfred joins the Eds.May be a pig,but is utterly useful. *Nazz-Nazz you can play as in World 6 onward.She is a boss.(World 4,Level 5). **Weapon:Throws nail polish.Has the same purpose as Edd's metal toss. **Tagging Welcome:Says "Hi." **Special Ability:Double jump,Cootie Rush,which will freeze all on-screen enemies. **Special Ability utilizer:Double Jump automatic,Heart. **Bio:Unattainable love interest whom everyone but Rolf and Jimmy has an infatuation with.She is brutally injured in Eddy's latest scam,and goes with Kevin to find them,however after an arguement with Kevin,she joins the Eds. Freeplay Characters You unlock these characters by progressing through the game. *Jimmy-You unlock him by finding all his extras shops. **Weapon: Kick. Unaffective to most enemies. **Tagging Welcome:Laughs feebly. **Special Ability:Double Jump **Special Ability Utilizer: None **Bio: He helps the Eds in this adventure with his extra shops. He is a bit of a sissy, always tagging along after Sarah. *Sarah-You unlock her by beating all minigames.She yells and double jumps. *Jonny-You unlock him by finishing the World 5 LEGO model.He attacks by using Plank as a Boomerang. *Rolf-You unlock him by defeating all bosses.He is the character that is a boss the second most times(World 1,Level 5,World 2,Level 7 and World 5,Level 2). *Kevin-You unlock him by finishing the World 6 model.He throws wrenches as an attack.He is a boss once.(World 4,Level 7) *Eddy's Brother-You unlock him by beating the World 7 model.He is as twice as powerful as any character.He is a boss once(World 6,Level 5) . *The Kanker Sisters-you unlock Lee by finishing the model for world 4,you unlock Marie by beating the World 3 model, and you unlock May by beating the world 2 model.Each attack by using kisses and each double jumps.They are all one boss twice(World 5,Level 8,World 6,Level 2). *Melonhead-You unlock him by finishng all models and bonus levels.He runs extra fast,can double jump,can fly(throws a melon attached by a rope to him and he is thrown through the air by the force) and attacks by throwing Splinter the Wonderwood like a boomerang. Code Characters You unlock all these characters by using a secret code.The code is YDDENDDEDE. *King Tuckyershirten-Ed wrapped in toiled paper.Same Abilities as Ed. *Ed(Classic)-Ed as he would have looked in the 1930's.Same abilities as Ed. *Edd(Kevin Disguise)-Edd dressed up as Kevin.Same abilities as Edd. *Eddy(Disco)Eddy as he would have looked in the 1980's.Same abilities as Eddy. *Ed(Turkey)-Ed,on all fours,naked as a turkey.Same abilities as Wilfred. *Nazz(Injured)-Nazz after the results of the scam.Same abilities as Nazz. *Jimmy(Pyjamas)-Jimmy in a pink t-shirt and purple gym shorts.Same abilities as Jimmy. *Sarah(Princess)-Sarah as a princess.Same abilities as Sarah. *Jonny(Jube-Jube Covered)Jonny covered in jube-jubes.Same abilitys as Jonny. *Rolf(Farmer)Rolf as he looked in the hunt for the Eds.Same abilities as Rolf. *Kevin's Bike-Kevin on his bike.Same abilities as Eddy's Brother's Car and only playable in a vehicle level. *The Gourd-Same abilities as Melonhead,except he throws fire instead of Plank. Non-Playable Characters *Desert Hermit-Seen in World 2.He has one attack,which is a punch. *Community Workers-You pass these in World 5.Can block way occasionally. *Fish-Seen in World 4.Try to eat you. *Mad Cow-Boss in World 2.Is mad with rabies. *Teacher-seen in World 7. =Collectibles= LEGO Models The Eds are fasinated with LEGOs,and often make models of their adventures.Of course,this one is no exception.You obtain models by destroying every crate in one world.Getting them will give you BIG rewards! Items *Coins-collect these throughout the game.You can cash them into Jawbreaker machines or give them to Jimmy for other items.Maximum is 1,999. *Jawbreakers-these hold temporary extras.They include- **Blue Jawbreakers-Increase Health 25%. **Red Jawbreakers-Increase Health 100% **Green Jawbreakers-Destroys all on-screen enemies/decreases health of bosses. **Purple Jawbreakers-Causes 10-second invincibility. *Buttered Toast-Gives you an extra life.Costs 50 cents at Jimmy's extras shops. *Jawbreaker Machines-Gives you a random Jawbreaker for 25 cents. Awards *The Ed award-You get this award for defeating 100 enemies.Gives you 100 coins or if you have reached the max for coins,an extra life. *The Edd award-You get this for defeating a boss without any extras helping you.Gives you 150 coins or,if you have reached the coin max,an extra life. *The Eddy award-You obtain this by completing one world.Gives you 200 coins and two extra lives if you have the coin max. *The Wilfred Award-You get this for completing 5 minigames.Gives you an extra 50 coins or an extra life if you have reached the coin max. =Levels= World 1: Peach Creek Level I-Ed In this level you play as Ed and rampage through the house looking for buttered toast. This level is basically a tutorial. Level II-Edd In this level you play as Edd and get out of the house! This Level also has a secret room, in which you can find a secret level. Level III-The Journey to Eddy This level you play through the cul-de-sac avoiding all traps and getting to Eddy's house.Getting caught in a trap makes you lose a life. Level IV-Eddy In this level you play through Eddy's house to get to Eddy's Brother's room.Once in there,you must find the key to the car. Level V-Boss-Rolf You are running from the kids in Eddy's brother's car and Rolf catches up. Stomp on his head thrice to defeat him. Rolf can also damage the roof of your car use the burning frying pan to hit him in the face you can get items like boxing gloves, swords, gauntlets, shields, hammers, chairs, dymanite & arrows, use all of them on the kids. There's also armor for your car don't bump anything or the car will be destroyed there are also things that can damage your armor like mines. Level VI-The Dump In this you play as Eddy's Brother's Car through the dump. Avoid traps and pieces of Garbage. Level VII-Boss-Kevin's Bike You once again play as the car and Kevin,on his bike, wants to stop them.Bump into him thrice to defeat him. World 2:The Desert Level I-The Ruins This is the last level you play as Eddy's Brother's car.Avoid Desert Hermits and Mountains of sand. Level II-The Rock Eddy decides to go to his bro's place for protection,and he left the atlas on the rock.You must climb up and get it. Level III-Deserted You got the atlas,but the wind blew it off.You must now rely on instinct.Progress through the desert avoiding sandstorms and avoiding falling off cliffs. Level IV-Private Property In this level,Eddy takes a shortcut.You go through the grass avoiding the stickers.There is also a secret path in this level that leads to a secret level. Level V-Boss-Mad Cow In your travels,you have found a cow mad with rabies.Bounce on it's head to defeat it. Level VI-Nighttime It is getting dark and you must get to a tent. Level VII-Boss-Rolf's Discovery You found a tent,but unfortunately,Rolf found you too.Bounce on his head to defeat him. World 3:Gag Factory Level I-Those Dandelions!! It is morning and Ed has figured out about a gag factory in his comic book.As they all know Eddy's Brother is a joker,they go in that direction.Play through the dandelion field.There is also a trapdoor that leads to a secret level in this level. Level II-Boss-Sarah You cannot play as Ed in this level,as he refuses to hurt his little sister.Use Edd to grab onto a tall dandelion and pull it back.When you let go,it whacks Sarah.Do this thrice. Level III-The Big Door In this level,Ed is back and you play through the thick weeds of the end of the dandelion field.Wilfred also joins your team in this level. Level IV-The Lemonbrook Gag Factory You have found your way in only to find out it is out of business.play through it without getting hurt by any of the stuff in there. Level V-On His Own Ed and Eddy are absent in this level so you must find a list of past employees. Level VI-Where Are They? Edd is once again on his own so you must progress through the factory-alone. Level VII-Boss-Why They Closed The Factory Eddy managed to scare Edd out of his wits and he accidentally turned on the factory.You must destroy the machine before it destroys you. World 4:The River Level I-The End of the Line Edd was thrown by the machine out of the factory and out of sight.You play as Ed and Eddy and Wilfred and try to find him.There is a fan in this level and if you activate it,you are blown into a secret level. Level II-The Waterfall You found Edd,but he is hanging by a branch at the top of the waterfall.Ed dim-wittingly throws Eddy up to Edd and it makes both fall.Play as Edd and try to collect coins on the way down. Level III-The Rapids Edd and Eddy fell in the river and Wilfred and Ed are able to get them out.You are once again in control of all characters.Now you run alongside the river. Level IV-The S.S Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck You play as the boat through the rapids.Avoid rocks and sailfish. Level V-Boss-Nazz You have crashed in a swamp and unfortunately,Nazz has found you.Catch the mud she throws at you then throw it back.Do this thrice. Level VI-Ed,Eddy n Wilfred Only Ed and Eddy play a trick on Edd and make him so mad he leaves.You must play as Ed and Eddy and Wilfred through the swamp. Level VII-Boss-Kevin At the end of the swamp,you have found Kevin.Bounce on his head thrice to defeat him. World 5:The City Level I-On the Edge You are playing as Eddy and Wilfred and you go to a hotel-however you must go through the street to get to it. Level II-Boss-Rolf's Determination Rolf has once again found you.Once again bounce on his head. Level III-Run Away! You got caught in the street.Run away from a semi. Level IV-The Hotel You go up the hotel to get to the top.There is a secret elevator which takes you to a secret level. Level V-Boss-The Return of Head-in-Sock Edboy Edd is back,and back with a grudge.Bounce on his head thrice to defeat him. Level VI-Back in the Team Edd forgives Eddy and is playable again.Play through the sides of the street. Level VII-The Outskirts Play through the outskirts of the city.Avoid the little critters like rats and ants. Level VIII-Boss-The Kanker Sisters The Kanker sisters have found you.Hit each one once to defeat them. World 6:Mondo-a-go-go Level 1-The Entrance Edd realizes the sign he just crashed into is the one on the postcard from Eddy's brother.Play as Edd and Eddy through the entrance. Level 2-Boss-Kankers Again? They make it into the park to find the Kankers waiting.They have captured the cul-de-sac kids and now capture the Eds to kiss them.However Nazz became extremely angry.Use Nazz to defeat the Kankers once and for all. Level 3-The Theme Park Nazz is now a part of your team.Play through the park. Level 4-Coaster Without the Roller In this level you play as Edd and Wilfred and run away from the oncoming roller coaster. Level 5-Boss-Eddy's Big Brother You have found Eddy's Brother,but Eddy has lied about him.Bounce on his head thrice then use Ed to rope the door onto him. Level 6-The Ocean You must run through this level.Don't stay on one boat too long or you will drown! Level 7-Outta Here Play through this level.Avoid hazards and angry park goers. Level 8-Boss-Jonny? Captain Melonhead has found you and he doesn't forgive you.Use Ed and Wilfred to take him down-temporarily.He kidnaps Nazz then runs back to Peach Creek. World 7:Melonhead's Lair Level 1-Peach Creek in Peril Since Nazz was kidnapped,the clouds were stormy and the sky was red.Play through the countryside of Peach Creek. Level 2-Boss-Melonhead You are in the Peach Creek local school and Melonhead is there.Throw metal at the light which will fall and hit him,then use Ed's Jacket to trip him up. Level 3-Madness of Melonhead Melonhead escaped the school and is heading back to his lair.Play as Wilfred and Eddy and play through the cul-de-sac. Level 4-Where Is It? Play through Edd's house as Edd and Ed and get up to Edd's room.Then find the Canadian Squirt Gun.It has an elevator that leads you to a Secret Level. Level 5-House of Jonny Play through Jonny's house as the Eds and Wilfred and avoid all traps. Level 6-Boss-Melonhead's Lair Fight Melonhead as Eddy.Push the swing back,then jump.The swing will whack melonhead.Then while he is stunned,jump on his head,do this 4 times. Level 7-The Tube Melonhead has kidnapped Eddy and Wilfred.Play through one part of Melonhead's Lair as Ed and Edd. Level 8-Boss-Melonhead's Grudge Play as Ed and fight Melonhead.Use Ed's jacket to trip him and while he is stunned,jump on him. Level 9-Rescue Ed has been kidnapped now.Play as Edd and find Melonhead. Level 10-Super Boss-The Creature from the Core of Melonhead's Lair Melonhead has turned into The Gourd.He uses his new powers to summon a giant monster and creates fire.Use Edd to throw metal at the monster then defeat Melonhead once and for all. Secret Levels You must unlock all charcters for the door to these levels to open. Level 1-The Trailer Park Play as Ed,Edd n Eddy through the trailer park. Level 2-The Rocky Plateau Play on the Plateau as Nazz,Ed and Eddy. Level 3-The El Mongo Stink Bomb Play as Wilfred,Edd and Jimmy and run from the stench of the El Mongo Stink Bomb. Level 4-Under the Water Play as Eddy,Ed and Wilfred through the underground passageways.Avoid the Kankers. Level 5-The Skyscraper Play as Ed,Sarah and Kevin as you go up the skyscraper. Level 6-Big Bro's Place Play as Ed,Edd and Eddy through the Whale Trailer. Level 7-Back to Normal? Play through the cul-de-sac as Rolf,Jimmy and Eddy. =Minigames= World 1 Minigame 1 You play as Eddy in all minigames except one.Collect 30 coins in 40 seconds. Minigame 2 Get to the end of the race in 10 seconds. Minigame 3 Jump into the earthguake fault and don't get hit by any of the rocks. Minigame 4 Play through the dump. World 2 Soundtrack Boss Battle: Angry Cul-de-sac kids Eddy's brother battle: Final Confrontation Category:Video game Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Games